In a conventional semiconductor chip, transistors are formed on the same semiconductor substrate. In order to increase the number of transistors that can be formed on a certain area of the semiconductor substrate, the gate electrode regions of the transistors can be formed closer together. Therefore, there is a need for a method for forming the gate electrode regions of the transistors closer together than those of the prior art.